User talk:Ibreaktoilets/Puzzle Time!
...there isn't a maximum possible efficiency since it's dependent on how much damage is taken and this is a variable without a cap since I could stay in an explorable area for 24 hours and continue to have it heal me...or am I missing the point? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:35, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Assuming that the regen would never take your health above the maximum. And yes, you're missing the point. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:37, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::So you're looking for maximum possible health taken to 1 and then regenerated back by mending? Don't keep me guessing, be a bit more precise lol [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:41, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::helpful hint, it's 'its' and not 'it's' on the user page. Easy way to remember, when you write it's, can you say, "it is", if not, then it's its lol. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:43, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups, grammar fail :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Assuming that every point of regen from Mending increases the health (it never hits the max), it's a constant heal of 8 per second. What's the greatest efficiency (total health healed divided by total energy spent) that it can reach? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :if I don't get it answered this time, I'll stop bothering you ;-). Your above post is still ambiguous on if you're taking constant damage (and thus causing total health healed to never reach a limit) or if you take damage causing your health to reach 1 and then let mending regen you. In this case, skills that cause maximum life to go up would have to be taken into account. [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 12:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Just say for the sake of clearing things up that you're suffering from a permenant 4 degen, which Mending negates. Thus, it's giving you 8 health per second. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Assuming it never hits maxium....Inifnite....divided by zero? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) How much energy per second is one pip? cause itll be something like ((8xt)/((onepipofenergyxt)+10))/0 t = time in sɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :One pip is 1/3 energy per second. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) It's 8/(1/3)+10 health per energy. I don't know if that's what you wanted to know, but whatever :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:59, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :yeah, lets say you are standing in one of those poison swamps, w/ Mending on you. ~~ 13:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Wrong Ricky. The health per energy varies with time, and there's a value which is the maximum it can be according to time. What's that value? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:01, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :1/0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:02, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Nope. It's not infinity. Proof: The only way for health/energy to equal infinity is when energy cost is 0 (see:signets). As Mending costs atleast 10 energy, it can't be infinity. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:04, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::1/0 isn't infinity, it's impossible. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::1/0 is infinity. It's impossible because infinity is impossible. The answer's substantially lower than infinity though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:07, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::So it's 8 health per second for 1/3 energy per second + 10 ... Both are "per second" so they both incresae with time, meaning it's inifnite D: I hate being wrong :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:09, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's not. Think about it a bit harder. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::This is mending on one person, right? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:11, 17 June 2008 (EDT) WAIT! Key question: Is it used with or without Echo? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :With. And yes, Mending on one person, but that doesn't really matter, as having it on multiple people is the same as multiplying the efficiency per person by the number of people. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah I just figured that out :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) You're baed Tab. 1/0 isn't infinity. It's undefined since X/0 is an illegal operation under the definition of division. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:16, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Fine, as the denominator tends towards zero, the answer tends towards infinty. Happy? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yes. That's better. Also, for X/10, as x->inf, X/10->inf. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Meh, I don't get it. How can R/B (red bar/blue bar) vary in time when they both increase in time? :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :1/2, 2/3, 3/4, 4/5 etc. Both vary at a constant rate, yet the proportion of one to the other doesn't stay the same. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::o wait ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::this is with 0 divine favor right? No 13:25, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yep. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:26, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Is the monk casting mending Tab, by any chance? cause that would make it like (10*10^10^10)/(1/10^10^10) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:27, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, it is Misery. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::So Mending is accidentally canceled and you die due to degen? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Very possibly. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:29, 17 June 2008 (EDT) I give up ... Also, I was told there would be no math >:( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :give me 10 minutes and ill figure out a function No 13:33, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Normally the efficiency would stay at a fixed rate of 24 health per energy , but because you take the casting cost into account, wouldn't the efficiency increase over time? I mean, within the first three seconds, you've healed 24 health for 11 energy. Wait 30 seconds, though, and you've healed 240 for 20 energy. Wait another 30 seconds, and you've healed 480 for 30 energy, that's double the health gain, but only 1.5x the energy. This pattern would continue, with the efficiency always increasing, wouldn't it?-- і†оκαҐυ 13:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :That's what I thought, but that means it gets higher and higher (even if it's only a very small amount) meaning the maximum efficiency is infinite/not possible. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Spoiler alert: The following text contains spoilers relating to the answer, or at least a wrong answer. ok then y=cost (not including cast cost) x=seconds passed h=health gained so then y=1/3x+10 as you use 1 energy every 3 seconds with one pip degen, and the plus ten is for starting energy :and also h=24x as you gain 24 health every second with 14 healing prayers. :so solve for x in h=24x, and you get x=h/24 :now plug that into the first equation and you get y=(1/3)(h/24)+10 which when simplified is y=h/72+10 :now solve for h and you get h=72y-720 :i think thats the right function, i think No 13:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) That still doesn't answer the question; what's the maximum? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :And its 8h/s, not 24. ~~ 13:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't he multiply both by 3, meaning he gains 1 energy and 24 health in 3 seconds? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:53, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::and also h=24x as you gain 24 health every second with 14 healing prayers. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:54, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::o rite dats rong ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:54, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::yeah im stupid, ignore all my wrong math up there No 13:56, 17 June 2008 (EDT) I really wonder how it has a maximum though... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:58, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :OSHT its calculus time, too bad i havent taken it yet No 14:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::is a bilinear equation with asymptotes, fucking asymptotes, fucking asymptotes theres actually use for them, wtf No 14:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) That's just lame, saying it's somewhere inbetween 0 and 24 ... I was thinking totally wrong :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :o oeps, spoiler alert. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::I think I got the formula, but still no maximum efficiency D= (t/3)+7.4/(t*8)] Where t=time in seconds.--і†оκαҐυ 15:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:53, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm not sure what all the complicated formula is about, because all you need is 8/(1/3) (health per second/energy per second) where 23.999... would be my answer (because it'll never actually reach exactly 24 because the 10 energy cost does still apply, but 23.999...=24). >.> -Mike 17:08, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Correct. Logic is a decent way to go about it, it's just not as easy to prove things that way. I think what you mean is that as t becomes extremely large, the +30 on the denominator is made irrelevant. Hence, it's 24t/t, or just 24. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:11, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I suck at math, and I fucking hate it, why did I ever decide to do this puzzle thing, aaargh. I wsa told there would be NO MATH! D:<ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't worry, the next puzzle is based on pictures and pokemon. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:22, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::O BOY!!! 8D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:30, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::obaby! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:33, 17 June 2008 (EDT)